Siblings, Minions, and Love, Oh My!
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "Answer me!" he demanded, "Did I mean that little to you?" Charlotte asked him in return. "That's so not true!" thundered Klaus angrily. "No." She said at once. Klaulette, S3 Spoilers, Drabbles Challenge Take 5. Tatia is Charlotte Klaus/Charlotte


**AN: Round Five. Enjoy! :) xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything; Lifehouse<strong>_

"I want to be with you." She said quietly, not completely trusting her own voice. The last time that they had touched on this subject, they did not speak for weeks.

"You have me, already." He replied as he ran his fingers through her long curly chocolate locks.

"Do I?" she pressed on further with the matter, she wasn't sure if she could trust him, not after what had happened last time.

"I want us to be family, Charlotte." He revealed, this was the moment that she had been waiting for.

"Yes." She breathed, momentary joy filling her entire being.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is how you remind me; Nickelback<strong>_

"Nik, what is it?" she asked as she extended her arm to stroke his cheek, a small gesture of comfort.

Clearing his throat, "Every 20 years, you find your way back to me. But shortly after you do, something happens, and you die. Then I'm lost for 20 more years til you find me again. The cycle never ends, and I can never change the outcome." He explained, sounding heartbroken.

"No." She said at once, "That's impossible."

"I am so sorry, please forgive me." He said, "But I cannot lose you again."

He pressed his open wrist to her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skyscraper; Maddi Jane (Cover)<strong>_

"You're mad?" she asked in shock, scoffing and shaking her head, "At me?"

Yeah right, she couldn't help but think. Was he being serious?

She opened her mouth to speak but Niklaus cut her off sharply.

"I wanted a normal life!" he fumed, Charlotte crossed her arms in front of her, "I wanted us to have a-a house, a farm, children…" he continued on his rant before coming up speechless

"You know our lives could never be that domestic, Nik." She defended herself; after all, he was the one with the short temper.

"That's hardly my fault, darling." She muttered

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lithium; Evanescence<strong>_

Taking a deep breath, after all of this time, he had found her; she could feel his presence radiating a few metres away, behind her.

She had memorised his scent for over a thousand years.

"What took you so long?" she asked dangerously as she turned around, finally facing him all of these years.

She was ready now.

Her eyes flashed full of fury.

"You were difficult to track down." He admitted

"Perhaps, I just didn't want to be found." She threw in casually

He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

"I'll always track you down." He promised

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jar of Hearts; Christina Perri<strong>_

He almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation.

He should have known, he scolded himself mentally.

The shaking woman standing in front of him looked as if she was about to plead with him but he would not hear any of it.

Not now.

It was too late, the damage had been done.

"I should have known." He admitted aloud causing Charlotte to jump in fright.

"Niklaus, you do not understand." She tried, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks, their grim expressions mirrored each other.

"No one could ever love a monster, _n__ot even you._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>City of Blinding Lights; U2<em>**

"Oh what's that sound? Is that my name being chanted by thousands?" asked Niklaus mockingly as he held a finger up, pretending to be listening to his surroundings.

This caused Charlotte to roll her eyes.

"I can only hear your minions and they don't count." She shrugged, not really caring all too much.

"Don't be so sure, love."

"Besides... Name chanting does not make you king, only a revolutionist." She explained simply

"I think there's something wrong with your logic, perhaps you should re-calculate, Charlotte."

"Cute, Nik, but not close." She shut him down straight away before he could retort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Speak Up; Kristina DeBarge<strong>_

"Did human life mean that little to you?" she cried out at the sight of her sister's blood, smeared on her own hands after desperate attempts of resuscitation.

It did nothing, her little sister was dead.

She couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks, the physical pain that came crashing down upon her.

It was all her fault; she should have done something, anything to protect her.

But it was too late now.

Her lover stood over her; it did not appear that he held any remorse for his actions.

"Did I mean that little to you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Per Sempre (For Always); Anthony Callea<strong>_

"Make my heart a better place." He begged her with a pleading look in his eyes.

If anyone would be able to do it, it would be her without a doubt.

She would save him from this life.

She took his hand in hers and looked up at him through her long thick lashes.

"I already tried, you didn't co-operate." She whispered in his ear, she then ran her tongue along the edge of his ear, one of her delicate hands brushed his inner thigh.

"I get a little moody." He admitted, for her ears only.

"No kidding." She agreed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hear Me; Kelly Clarkson<strong>_

"Did you love him, Charlotte?" he asked her accusingly, not meaning to question her so outright and straightforward but he had to know and he knew already that the answer may cause a sudden rage but he did not care.

He had to know.

Possessive didn't even mildly describe his need to control her if it wasn't what he wanted.

"He is your brother, Niklaus." She stated simply, she knew of his intentions but it didn't alter her answer.

"Answer me!" he demanded

"I never loved Elijah, Nik, only you. But I couldn't bear to hurt him either." She spoke

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Wanna Go Home; Jason Derulo <strong>_

"I know your mother doesn't like me much..." stated Charlotte, faking hurt on her perfect features

"Who cares?" shrugged Klaus, ignoring her actions

"I do! Since you behave like a little boy whenever she is around..." she exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of Rebekah.

"That's so not true!" thundered Klaus angrily

"Really?" Charlotte asked as she quirked an eyebrow up, "Can I trust you?"

Fuming, Klaus had no retort or witty comeback, he left it at that, ignoring his sister's comment in the background in which made Charlotte smirk widely, a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Niklaus 0, Charlotte 1."


End file.
